NaruSasu High School Dreams
by Kwela
Summary: A dream that feels like reality takes Naruto for a spin. Is his love for the Highschool stud Sasuke real? Or is it all a dream?


The dream started like any normal dream I suppose, blinding white school hallway filled with old grey lockers that never got locked and a single poster on the wall that read, Spring Formal: Be there or miss out on a chance of a life time, under that the date sign-up sheet. Looking closer at the sheet I blinked in disbelief to see my name to see my name, Naruto Uzumaki, next to the name of the hottest bad boy in school ((Inner fan boy squeal)), Sasuke Uchiha. I read that single line over and over before realizing all the entries on the list were male on male couples. Again I stared in disbelief at the list until I heard a noise further down the hall. I walked toward the sound only to run almost straight into Sasuke. His short and straight black hair seemed to shine like ravens feathers as he smoothed it out of the way of his dazzling and captivating crystal blue eyes. Staring into those eyes my knees turned to jelly and then started shaking as the corners of his beautiful full lips quirked into a smile that made his dimples and his beauty mark on his left cheek stand out. To make matters worse he was wearing that damned tight black shirt and tight blue jeans combo with black converse like he always wore when he was taking someone on a date. I know that because we've been pretty close this school year. Stepping closer to me I slowly backed away from him until I was pressed against the lockers, a lock pressing into my back. I made a small squeaking noise which made him burst out into a giggle fit, not the forced giggle for girls at school, but the giggle he only uses when he's around me.  
With a look of concern he stared me in the eyes and asked me, "What's wrong love? You seem distracted today." I couldn't help but smile and blush at him calling me love.  
I opened my mouth to answer him but before I got the chance to his lips were pressed firmly against mine making me stop breathing. "You know I can't stand it when you blush, god, so beautiful." He moved my blonde bangs back and over my ear, the rest of my hair was short and spiked up with gel. He caressed my cheek gently before leaning back in and giving me an even deeper kiss. This time I kissed him back letting my mouth open up easily to his.  
When his tongue entered my mouth I lost control and wrapped my arms around his neck almost desperately. "Mmmm, please...don't...stop." That's all I could say even though it was in my shallowest voice and in-between kisses. He smiled even brighter than earlier as he moved his mouth from my lips and up to my pierced ear leaving a kiss over the eyelid that was shut and my other eye followed his lips desperately. He nibbled on my ear making me squirm and press against the locker more, the pain increased and it was actually starting to feel nice instead of hurt. He moved from my ear down my neck leaving a trail of bites and kisses making my neck look spotted like a giraffes with bruised patches. When he began to bite the crook of my neck I pressed my skin closer to his mouth which made me shiver and start to moan. "More!" I called out to him.  
"As you wish," was his only reply before he ripped off my shirt and started kissing down my chest stopping only to lick my left nipple and bite my right. After licking the muscles on my chest and stomach he got down on his knees an unzipped my jeans with his mouth. Looking down at him I realized just how hard I was, it was the hardest I had ever been. He pulled my jeans down to my ankles then bit right above the top elastic piece of my boxers making me gasp and let out a moan. When he heard me moan he shivered. "What an amazing sound!" He had never seemed as beautiful as right then sliding down my boxers and letting my erection spring free from its cloth prison. First he moved his thumb to stroke and caresses the head of my cock, and then he lowered his mouth over it. Without even thinking I put my hands in his hair and pulled on it. Moving his hands behind me he placed them on my bare ass and groped the cheeks. Moving his head back and forth he started to suck all the way down and up my length, only a few minutes and I was dripping pre-cum from the head of my member.  
"Ah, ah, ahhhh!" I moaned into his ear as I bent over almost placing my hard nipples on the top of his head. "F-f-faster!" I called out to him and he just laughed. "P-p-please!" I called out and he still kept at that same speed. Getting anxious and close to the end I took charge and gripped harder to his scalp starting to thrust into his mouth. While I was taking control he moved his hands from my ass cheeks to my hole then began to play and stretch it. When Sasuke thought I was ready he slipped in a whole finger and thrust it and out. Inserting a second he moved them deeper making me slow down my thrusts, by now I was fucking his mouth. Pulling his fingers out he re-entered me, this time more forcefully. The pain and pleasure pairing of the finger thrust mixed with his mouth I slammed my back into the locker as I came. My seed shot out in one large wave which he gulped down like soda.  
Sasuke grinned that heart wrenching grin and said. "I want to make you feel even better." He reached into his pocket and brought out a thing of lube which he rubbed on, in, and around my hole. "Get down on your hands and knees Naruto." I looked at him confused until he smacked me hard on the ass. Doing as he said I looked up to see him stripping naked. The lighting in the hallway almost made his skin look translucent like an angel which only made his six pack look even sexier. Plus his cock was HUGE. He rubbed more lube on my ass before bending down behind me and positioning himself at my entrance. Slowly he thrust into me then got faster and rougher. Within five minutes he was pounding my ass making me scream in an intoxicating mix of agonizing pain and indescribable pleasure.  
"S-S-S-SASUKE!" I screamed his name into the air as he bit into my shoulder continuing to thrust mercilessly. Reaching his hand around my waist he began to move my cock around in his hand, pumping it to the rhythm of his thrusts. I could feel him dripping pre-cum in my ass as our pants became mixed together. Sasuke started kissing my shoulder before turning my neck and started making out with me while fucking and jerking me off. I was in pleasure heaven. "I-I-I'm going to cum again!" I yelled out as he stopped kissing me so he could breathe.  
"Ahhh, Unnn, Ughhh! M-m-me too!" was all he could muster out before he slammed hard into my ass making a large clapping noise as his sack hit my ass. Right as he came so did I.  
after the act he pulled out and kissed me gently on the mouth before wrapping his arms around me. "That was amazing baby." He whispered lovingly into my ear before falling asleep. I stared at his sleeping figure before drifting into sleep which I guess was actually me waking up because that what happened. I woke up in my boring bedroom with its boring blankets and boring walls. The only thing not boring was the little notebook on my desk which now has this stories in it, oh that and the box of tissues for when I have these dreams. ((Laugh)) Though the next day at school I blushed every time he touched me and we ended up kissing and signing up for the Spring Formal. Maybe my dream will come true after all. ((Wink wink))


End file.
